jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Nieposkromiony apetyt
Nieposkromiony Apetyt (ang. Appetite for Destruction) - tytuł ósmego odcinka drugiego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków, emitowanego przez stację Cartoon Network. Ogólny opis Kiedy przyjaciele odnajdują różne gatunki smoków na Smoczej Wyspie, obawiają się, że Krzykozgon może powrócić. Fabuła Czkawka i Astrid wspólnie znakowali dzikie Śmiertniki. Gdy jeden ucieka dziewczynie, szef akademii rusza za nim w pogoń. Gdy dziki smok poczuł się już bezpiecznie, niespodziewanie Czkawka i Szczerbatek znaleźli się naprzeciw niego. Chłopak po raz pierwszy mógł wykorzystać tryb kuszy swojej tarczy do oznaczenia smoka. Po udanym znakowaniu Czkawka postanawia sprawdzić jak radzą sobie bliźniaki. Tymczasem Szpadka i Mieczyk chcieli oznaczyć tego samego smoka, lecz ten się poruszył. Kiedy farba przez przypadek trafiła w Szpadkę, miedzy bliźniakami wybuchła bitwa na farby. Dopiero po przylocie Czkawki i Szczerbatka, bliźniaki uspokajają się i obwiniają szefa o zaistniałą sytuację. Astrid zdziwiona faktem, że na wyspie występują smoki oznaczone kilkoma różnymi kolorami informuje o tym kolegę. Czkawka, pewien że nie pomylił kolorów wyciąga kartkę i zaczyna pisać list do Śledzika. Bliźniaki uważają, że syn wodza posiada kolejny ekstra gadżet, według nich "magiczny papier", jednak ten wyjaśnia im, że z Śledzikiem wymyślił nowy sposób komunikacji i przyczepia list do Straszliwca Straszliwego. Tłumaczy wszystkim że ten gatunek smoków jest bardzo terytorialny. Astrid nie dowierza w słowa Czkawki i obiecuje, że jak Śledzik i Sączysmark będą na Smoczej Wyspie to pocałuje Jorgensona. Gdy Czkawka i Astrid przylatują na wyspę i spotykają tam przybyszów z Berk, chłopak zaczyna się droczyć i przypomina jej o obietnicy, lecz przestaje, kiedy dziewczyna zaczyna mu grozić. Jeźdźcy naradzają się w sprawie zaistniałych okoliczności i dochodzą do wniosku że nie mogli pomylić kolorów farb. Postanawiają sprawdzić wyspę z której pochodzą smoki. Sączysmark opuszcza jeźdźców i wraca do Berk. Podczas lotu nad wodą Śledzik oznajmia przyjaciołom że powinni już widzieć wyspę, lecz w zasięgu ich wzroku nic nie ma. Astrid sądzi że jeździec pomylił się w naprowadzaniu. Mijają ich dzikie Koszmary Ponocniki które są oznaczone na pomarańczowo. Czkawka postanawia polecieć do wyspy z której pochodziły te smoki. Na miejscu zastają malutką skałę zamiast dużej niegdyś wyspy. Jeźdźcy zaczynają się interesować co mogło się stać z tymi wyspami. By przemyśleć sprawę wracają na Smoczą Wyspę. Na smoczym Leżu pojawia się coraz więcej smoków z innych wysp. Czkawka zauważa że wszystkie wyspy znajdują się niedaleko siebie i postanawia z Szczerbatkiem sprawdzić inne zagrożone lądy. Astrid słysząc to pragnie polecieć razem z kolegą, natomiast Czkawka każe Śledzikowi pozostać na wyspie i obserwować smoki. Jeźdźcy zauważają że kolejna wyspa została zatopiona i zmieniają kierunek by sprawdzić kolejną. Kiedy na miejscu zwanym Skałami Thora natrafią na kilka klifów, Astrid zaczyna brać na poważnie teorie Śledzika o gniewie Bogów. Po wylądowaniu młodzieńcy widzą wielki krater w ziemi, Czkawka poznaje go ale wydaje mu się za wielki. W tej chwili spod ziemi wyłania się Krzykozgon. Szef akademii stwierdza, że to ten smok musiał zatopić wyspy. Kiedy Krzykozgon pojawia się ponownie, Czkawka ma nadzieję że smok chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, lecz szybko zaczyna w to wątpić i ucieka. Smok rusza w pogoń za Szczerbatkiem, jednak kiedy Astrid go oślepiła, jeźdźcy mogli wykonać połączony atak Wichury i Szczerbatka dzięki któremu przegonili tymczasowo obcego smoka. Po powrocie na Smoczą Wyspę, Śledzik od razu opowiada kolegom o kolejnych przybyłych smokach. Czkawka odpowiada mu, że wie z jakich wysp one są i przybliża Śledzikowi co się stało z ich domami. Jeździec słysząc to przeraża się. Podczas analizowania drogi Krzykozgona szef akademii stwierdza że smok udaję się do Berk i niszczy wszystkie napotkane wyspy. Zważywszy na okoliczności Czkawka postanawia wezwać posiłki z domu i wysyła do nich swojego Straszliwca z wiadomością. Na Berk Mieczyk i Szpadka obrzucają się farbami. Kiedy Straszliwiec ich odnajduje, ci w popłochu zaczynają przed nim uciekać. Smoczym Leżu pojawiają się kolejne smoki , z niedalekich wysp. By zapobiec zatopieniu wysp szef chce stworzyć bastion w Smoczym Leżu, gdyż kiedy dojdzie do jego zniszczenia wszystkie smoki polecą do Berk. Czkawka słysząc głos Krzykozgona postanawia wraz z Szczerbatkiem powstrzymać go do póki nie przybędą posiłki. Astrid chce lecieć z przyjacielem, lecz ten zakazuje jej. Bliźniaki w wiosce udają posąg by nie zostać odnalezieni przez Straszliwca. Sączysmark widząc ich chce się dowiedzieć co kombinują. Kiedy ci zwracają jego uwagę na Straszliwca, Jorgensonowi od razu przypomina się poczta. Tymczasem Czkawka i Szczerbatek próbują odciągnąć uwagę Krzykozgona za pomocą tarczy. Jednak odnosi to krótkotrwały efekt i smok ponownie leci w stronę Leża. Nawet świecenie po oczach nic nie dało. Czkawka dochodzi do wniosku że Krzykozgon jest teraz większy i mądrzejszy. Astrid notorycznie wypatruje wsparcia, a kiedy ono nie nadchodzi, zaczyna wątpić w skuteczność poczty. Jednakże Śledzik chce powiedzieć że Straszliwce są bardzo terytorialne, ale uprzedza go Astrid. Gdy kolega usłyszał słowa dziewczyny, wpadł na pomysł. Każe Astrid lecieć pomóc Czkawce, by zdobyć trochę czasu na wykonanie jego planu. Podczas kiedy jeźdźcy walczyli z Krzykozgonem, Śledzik przyleciał z grupą dzikich Gronkli. Dzikie smoki wraz z Sztukamięs zaciekle zaczęły atakować napastnika.Czkawka wytłumaczył zdumionej dziewczynie, że Gronkle też są bardzo terytorialne. Krzykozgon chowa się pod ziemię, by zatopić wyspę od wewnątrz. Czkawka nakazuje przyjaciołom zebrać jak najwięcej dzikich smoków, a z Szczerbkiem wlatuje do tuneli. Tam odnajduje Krzykozgona i wyciąga go na powierzchnię wyspy. Na miejsce dotarli już Sączysmark i Bliźniaki, zdziwieni widokiem albinosa. Dopiero dzięki dzikim smokom zebranymi przez Śledzika i Astrid udało się wypłoszyć Krzykozgona. Jednak tunele wykopane przez niego zaczęły podtapiać wyspę. Śledzik widząc zaistniałą sytuacje wpada na pomysł jak to zatrzymać. Razem z Sztukamięs i dzikimi Gronklami zaczęli łatać lawą kratery pozostawione po Krzykozgonie. Ich działanie z czasem zaczęło odnosić skutek i wyspa ustabilizowała się. Czkawka oznajmił Śledzikowi że dzisiaj z Sztukamięs wykonali kawał dobrej pracy, przez co kolega i smoczyca stali się bardzo dumni. Sączysmark chwali się że to on z Hakokłem przegnali Krzykozgona, lecz Astrid sprowadza go na ziemie i przypomina kto tam jeszcze był, tymczasem Czkawka czytał tekst i nie wyglądał na wesołego. Astrid widząc to zaczęła wypytywać czy znalazł coś na temat Krzykozgona. Czkawka opowiada że dobrą informacją jest to że wykluwa się tylko raz na 100 lat. Jeźdźcy zaczęli się go wypytywać dlaczego to jest dobra wiadomość. Mieczyk powiedział dla żartu że będzie koniec świata, natomiast Czkawka częściowo przyznał mu rację. Oznajmił jeźdźcom że ten smok jeszcze powróci. Galeria jws941.png jws942.png jws944.png jws946.png jws948.png jws949.png jws950.png jws951.png jws955.png jws956.png jws959.png jws961.png jws964.png jws965.png jws966.png jws969.png jws972.png jws973.png jws983.png jws984.png jws985.png jws989.png jws990.png jws993.png Gronkiele 2.jpg jws995.png jws998.png jws999.png jws1000.png jws1001.png jws1002.png jws1003.png jws1004.png jws1006.png jws1007.png jws1008.png Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Jeźdźcy Smoków Kategoria:Odcinki